


Toy?

by HellAngel1525



Category: Initial D
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAngel1525/pseuds/HellAngel1525
Summary: The moment Takeshi discovered he liked men was when Ryosuke roughly pinned him against a wall threatening him.After that,he developed a major crush on the raven haired racer. But for Ryosuke,Takeshi was nothing but just a way to entertain himself. Unless....
Relationships: Takahashi Ryousuke/Nakazato Takeshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Toy?

The moment Takeshi realized he liked men was when Ryosuke roughly pinned him against the wall,one night after a race. "If I see you near that prick,Shingo, again,I don't even know what I'll do,but it won't be good!"he threatened and left Takeshi speechless, with his heart pounding in his chest. Since then, Takeshi had developed a huge crush on that tall,raven haired racer and eventually gave up his gay virginity to him. But that was it. Ryosuke would never look at Takeshi as something more than a way to entertain himself whenever he's bored. And that tore Nakazato apart. Did the older Takahashi really care about him?

It was a cool summer evening in Myogi. Night Kids' number one was practicing when he noticed another car behind him, from the front mirror. The car soon caught up. _'A_ _white_ _FC?'_ he thought to himself and groaned. Only one racer in Gunma owned a white Mazda Rx7 3SFC and that was the one and only Takahashi Ryosuke. Takeshi sped up but was unable to lose Ry from his mirrors. That guy was really fast. Takeshi really felt bad that he couldn't beat RedSuns in his home turf.Eventually he turned to an empty opening, which had a great view of Myogi and got out of the car. The white FC stopped next to him and the moment the driver's door opened, Takeshi's heartbeat increased and he felt like suddenly all of the oxygen disappeared from his lungs. "Good evening, Nakazato" Ryosuke's smooth,deep voice that made the black haired man,melt, greeted him. _'He's_ _as_ _elegant_ _as_ _always_ _..'_ thought Takeshi as he stared at the handsome man before him. "What are you staring at, pretty boy?"asked Ryosuke as he came closer. Takeshi backed away. "Stop it Takahashi.."he mumbled. He was tired of getting hurt by Ryosuke. He was falling hard for him but for Ryosuke it was just a game, nothing more. He had turned him into a toy and he didn't like it. Takeshi just waited until the other man would get bored of him and ditch him. But he didn't know that Ryosuke had other plans for him...  
He grabbed Takeshi's chin, lifting it up and kissing him roughly but Takeshi pushed him away.

"Someone's moody,huh?"teased Ryosuke and lit up a cigarette, inhaling the smoke before giving it to his partner who gladly accepted it.

They stood there in silence,no one willing to break it. Myogi was the perfect place if you wanted to enjoy a beautiful sunset. Dusk was Takeshi's favorite time of the day. But now he hated it because whenever he came up to Mt.Myogi to enjoy it,he would think of Ryosuke. Ryosuke's shiny, soft, fluffy hair, Ryosuke's soft lips, Ryosuke's muscular body, Ryosuke's perfect face features and most importantly,those eyes...those piercing,deep blue eyes. Everytime Takeshi looked at them,he felt himself drowning in them.

He stood there, smoking the cigarette Takahashi had given him, lost deep in his thoughts when suddenly Ryosuke grabbed the cigarette from his hands and threw it away, stepping on it with his fancy shoes. He looked up at him only to get thrown down on the hood of the white FC. "Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is"hissed Ry while tightening his grip on the other man's hands. "N-nothing" mumbled Takeshi and turned his head to the side, not wanting to face the man on top of him. "Is it someone else?! Maybe that idiot,Shoji?!"whispered Ryosuke angrily,his eyes full of disgust and jealousy at the mention of Takeshi's teammate. Nakazato didn't answer at first. He continued looking at the setting sun. "Go ahead Ryosuke,do what you came for. Do whatever you want with me,I really don't care...my body is yours.."he whispered, Ryosuke barely heard him. Takeshi really didn't care...he just got prepared to play the role of Ryosuke's sex toy once more but to his surprise, Ryosuke stood up,his serious eyes now filled with guilt. He sat on the hood of his car on the side which Takeshi was facing. He didn't say a word, just stared at the town on the foot of the mountain. He placed his left hand on Takeshi's head, caressing his black hair. This move made Takeshi shiver under his touch but he got himself together and stood up, fixing up his clothes. He decided to sit on the hood of his own car,not wanting to be near Ryosuke, hoping that the heat in his body will disappear. "Takeshi...I know something is bothering you, please tell me what it is... I'm concerned.."said Ryosuke calmly but his voice hid a hint of worry.

Takeshi scoffed. "Concerned? Tsk. You're probably just afraid that I won't want to have sex with you anymore?!"  
Those words made Ryosuke frown. "What are you talking about!?"  
"Oh, come on Ryosuke! We both know you don't care about me,you only care about having fun, that's all!"he raised his voice. He really was tired from Ryosuke's games. He was frustrated that the man he truly loved just played with his feelings. It wasn't fun anymore,it was torture. Ryosuke was being cruel towards him. 

"I do care about you-"started Ryosuke but got cut off.  
"No you don't, Ryosuke! Please,stop it! I'm begging you! Stop this! Or I'll crash on a guardrail and make sure I won't survive!"he shouted,tears streaming down his defined cheekbones. He couldn't hold it in anymore. As much as he tried,for the sake of his pride,he couldn't. At that moment,he didn't care that Ryosuke was watching him cry. He was a human too after all. He had feelings. He wiped the tears but they wouldn't stop. He then felt strong hands holding up his face. Ryosuke had placed his palms on Takeshi's wet cheeks, cupping them with his thumbs. "Don't you ever consider doing that..."he whispered and placed a bittersweet kiss on the crying man's face. His eyes, portrayed fear and love at the same time. Ryosuke looked at Takeshi straight in his dark grey eyes. "Ry...why are you here? I'm really tired of these games.. I'm not as strong as you,so please stop messing with my feelings because all I want is to be able to call you my boyfriend. If you don't care about me,then leave.." he whispered, sobbing.  
"But I love you..."mumbled Ryosuke, looking away as an attempt to hide his blush. "Don't lie to me!"hissed the other man and tried to push away only to be pulled into a tight hug by Ryosuke,who hid his head in the crook of Takeshi's neck,his strong perfume calming Takeshi down. "I'm not lying. I want you to be mine. Only mine. I wish to hold hands with you in public,to kiss that lips of yours that intoxicate me every damn time,to confront you when you're sad,to support you in your races,to please you whenever you get bored,to spoil you and buy you pretty things,to make you smile that beautiful smile of yours,to make you laugh,to treat you like royalty and to love you. I want to do everything with you."  
Takeshi was shocked. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. _'This has to be a_ _dream'_ he thought unable to believe all of the things Ryosuke said. "But...why didn't you tell me...?"he asked only to earn a sad sigh from Ryosuke. "Because I was a coward. I was afraid. Afraid that I wasn't good enough..."  
Takeshi chuckled lightly taking a few steps back to face the man before him. "Are you kidding? You're Ryosuke fucking Takahashi!"  
"And you're Nakazato Takeshi!"argued Ryosuke,his pale cheeks slightly rosy.  
"Oh come on,you can't compare us, I'm nothing like you! "he said and smiled sadly. Ryosuke lifted him up, holding him by his thighs and Takeshi wrapped his hands around Ryosuke's neck for stability. "You're right. You're way better than me, Takeshi"he grinned. "I always hated the way Shingo acted around you, always insulting you and always being around you because he obviously likes you-"  
"Shingo likes me?"asked Takeshi confused and shocked. Ryosuke frowned and put Takeshi down. "I don't know if you're blind or just dumb. It's quite obvious that he has an eye for you"claimed Ryosuke.  
Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks, you're so sweet."he said sarcastically only to get a chuckle from Ry. They stood there in silence for a few seconds, enjoying each other's presence.  
"So you were jealous?"asked Takeshi out of the blue, startling the young man besides him. "W-what?!"  
Takeshi bursted into laughter at Ryosuke's reaction. "What's so funny, Nakazato?", Ryosuke pouted. "It's ju-just..The great, White Comet of Akagi...i-is jea-jealous of Shoji Shingo!!!!"replied Takeshi,still laughing. "Shut up, Nakazato..."said Ryosuke but he wasn't mad,he said it in a playful tone. "I'm really gonna mock you for that!"continued Takeshi and kissed Ryosuke on the cheek. "Then, I'm gonna tell everyone that the great Nakazato Takeshi from Myogi Night Kids is a bottom. A really LOUD bottom..."said Ryosuke seductively and winked, making Takeshi blush hardly. "Oh,you wouldn't dare... "  
"Watch me!"Ryosuke said mockingly.

  
"So.."started Takeshi but the raven haired man, shushed him. "Let's make it official. Will you, Nakazato Takeshi be my boyfriend?"asked Ryosuke,a hint of shyness in his deep voice.  
"Is that even a question?!"chuckled Takeshi. They both shared a long, passionate kiss, deepening it before Ryosuke pulled away. "We should celebrate this,love..."he whispered in his lovers ear and turned towards his car. "Let's go"he added.  
"Where are we going?"asked Takeshi curiously and Ryosuke turned to him smiling while opening the driver's door. "I'm taking you on a proper date."he replied.  
"Now?!" Takeshi was taken aback.  
"Yes...now!"said Ryosuke and sat in his car.  
Takeshi did the same thing and sat in his black GT-R. He looked at the white Mazda through the window of his car and smiled happily. He was trying to process everything that had happened. 

_Finally_ _he_ _could call Takahashi Ryosuke,_ _his_ _boyfriend. And damn...that sounded good!_

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Takeshi...I really felt bad for him while writing this...I just love him so much!
> 
> Hope to see you in the next chapter!


End file.
